UnCinderella and the Demonic Prince
by itgirl18
Summary: My life maybe Cinderella-like but I'm very far from being Cinderella... A lot of girls say that he is hot like prince charming. Yeah whatever, to me he is rather demonic than charming. Looks like his seaweed hair is a plus factor to girls….
1. Chapter 1: Definitely not Cinderella

Chapter 1: Definitely not Cinderella

_Once upon a time…in a far away land, there lived a beautiful maiden named Cinderella. She was raised by her stepmother and grew up with her stepsisters…._

_Nah…that was just a joke. Today is actually present time and the so called far away land is indeed modern day Yokohama in the Kanagawa Prefecture. The maiden named Cinderella is actually me, but I tell ya…I'm very far from being Cinderella._

_The only similarities we have is that both our parents died when we were young but not sure if that's really Cinderella's case because maybe it's only her mother who died. But me, both my parents died when I was young. I was raised by my stepmother together with my stepsister._

_Oops! I almost forgot to introduce myself…my name is Yoshikawa, Eri and I'm nineteen years old. I'm a sophomore at the University of Rikkai taking up Arts._

_Now back to that Cinderella thingy…like I said earlier, I grew up with my stepmother Yuko, and stepsister, Yuki who were very mean to me just like Cinderella. The only difference is that, if Cinderella has two ugly stepsisters, I only have one and she is damn pretty. The only reason that until now she has no boyfriend is that she doesn't act like a lady at all but a desperate mean spoiled brat instead. _

_Ever since they came to my life, my life has been nothing but a living hell. They always order me to do tasks such as clean the house, do household chores, ran some errands, do their laundry and I even work as waitress at the Princess Café, the coffee shop that was previously owned by my mother before she passed away. When she passed away, my father married another woman who also had a daughter with her with the same age as mine. First they were nice to me but when my father died they finally showed their true colors._

_When it comes to the way my life goes on, I can say that it's definitely Cinderella-like but not really. Coz if Cinderella is a real person, she might have been really pretty or lovely. She might be graceful, elegant and lady like. She doesn't have to wear a pair of thick glasses with thick black frame._

_While me…I've been wearing a pair of thick glasses for as long as I can remember and it really makes me look nerdy and it covers my black orbs. I'm not fashionable either. I just wear t-shirts and jeans when I'm out and my hair reaches my waist because my mean old stepmother doesn't give me the time to have my haircut. Lucky me it doesn't look that messy because I just tie it into a ponytail and my hair is just fine and straight unlike Yuki, my stepsister's who is naturally curly._

_I don't have mice for my best buddies. But I do have Mako and Kuki for my best friends. They are actually twins and identical but different gender and definitely, personality. Mako dreams of becoming a ballerina and wants to marry a rockstar. Kuki on the other hand, dreams of becoming a novelist and what's weird is that her dream girl is actually Yuki. I've been asking him the question "Why on earth does it have to be her?" and he just answers "Coz I know it's her" and I was like…"Yeah, right, whatever."_

_I don't have a magical fairy godmother. Coz if I have, I will wish to throw those two meanies out of my life._

_I don't leave in a far away kingdom. Like I said earlier, this is modern day Yokohama. I don't dream of becoming a princess. This is reality not fantasy and I'm just a normal girl who is doing her best to finish college to finally break free from the lifetime curse of living with those two monsters. _

_The last thing that makes me different from Cinderella is that…I don't have this so called prince charming. Again, like I said earlier, this is reality not fantasy. If you look it that way, prince charming is like prince perfection. Well, can't blame them, it's called fairy tale for some reasons. I'm not really interested in dream guys. Those are just distractions from my goal. My main goal is to finish college, then become a mangaka or work in an animating company. Besides, there are no such things as prince charming in reality, they are just fantasies. Some girls tend to dream them because they are too depressed with their relationships and can't seem to find the perfect guy. And the only thing they can do is dream about them. _

_Now here I am again at the Princess Café, working as a waitress and serving customers. _

_I'm here standing at the counter of the coffee shop to get the orders of the customers. I noticed that the door opened and a very familiar face entered._

_He's here with a different girl again and it's not really shocking. I always see him here with different dates. He has this habit of changing his date every week. Sometimes it makes me think that how come those girls are so stupid to let their selves become a toy of this guy. They are just wasting their beauties for this jerk. A lot of girls say that he is hot like prince charming. Yeah whatever, to me he is rather demonic than charming. _

_Looks like his seaweed hair is a plus factor to girls…._

* * *

This is my newest fic...It's the first chapter and it's an Akayaoc fic...Hope you like this...If you do...please review...if you don't...still leave a review...


	2. Chapter 2: Demonic than Charming

Chapter 2: Demonic than Charming

A guy with curly hair and green eyes entered the café with his attractive companion. They sat on the table in the middle. It had been his favorite spot in the café.

"Wow, it's nice of you to treat me for coffee, Akaya," said the beautiful lady in a sexy and seductive tone.

"Of course, anything for a beautiful lady," said Akaya blinking his right eye to the girl making her blush.

The two continued chatting. While they were about to kiss, a girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail wearing a pair of thick glasses and a café's waitress uniform approached them.

"Good morning ma'am, sir," greeted Eri politely. "I'm here to get your orders."

The girl eyed Eri in a hostile way. Eri noticed but she didn't mind. She just pretended that she didn't notice the girl's stare.

"You should at least know when to disturb us," said the girl angrily. "We were in the middle of an important conversation here. Have some respect."

"Sorry ma'am, sir," apologized Eri. _"Important conversation my butt!"_

"I think it had been your habit to be in the scene when I'm about to say something with my buddies," said Akaya, blinking at Eri and laughed very hard.

The laugh itself was very noisy filling out the whole café. It annoyed Eri to the extremes but she tried not to lose her composure. She exactly knows what he meant with the term "his buddies."

"Have some respect, please," said Akaya continuing his not so boisterous laugh.

"Sorry sir, may I have your orders," said Eri.

"What do you want my sweet princess," said Akaya romantically making the girl's face red all over.

"Anything you want," answered the girl.

"Two cappuccinos please," said Akaya and suddenly placed his lips on the girl's.

Eri face became red with annoyance and she just rolled her eyes. _Get a room! _"Thanks for your order sir! Eri left the same time Akaya waved his hand.

Eri returned to the counter. "Two cappuccinos, please!"

"So how did it go with your handsome schoolmate and her gorgeous companion?" asked Nana, Eri's co-worker.

"Very nice as always," replied Eri in a sarcastic manner. "He's been rude to me again."

"Like you're not used to it. He is very handsome like a prince."

"But it's really annoying! And that girl he's with! Uurgh! Who does she think she is!"

"Just calm down cinderella'"

"I know that girl, I've been classmates with her in arithmetic and algebra and I swear she can't even answer 1+1 and again, STOP CALLING ME CINDERELLA!

"Okay, okay, sorry."

When the cappuccinos were ready, Eri went to Akaya's table to give them their orders. She received another humiliation form the green eyed monster.

"Ooh, our coffee's here but be sure you didn't put some witch spells that could upset our stomach," stated Akaya making Eri gape at him and he laughed very hard like a king who had just won a battle.

"No worries," replied Eri with a smile plastered on her face that made her looked like the insults did not affect her.

Eri returned to the counter. She can almost see his co-waitress' mouth open.

"Don't ask! Don't say anything!"

Eri entertained the other customers. She can see Akaya and her companion, of course. It annoyed her so much. The girl's giggles and Akaya's laugh was making noise all over the café. Eri felt obligated to throw a vase at them if it would make them quiet.

A few minutes later, Akaya made a signal. Eri approached them and gave them their bill.

Akaya handed her the money. She went back to the counter to get his change.

When she gave them the change, the girl gave her another insult.

"With eyes like yours, we should count to make sure that the change is right" said the girl which made Akaya burst out in laughter.

"Like you know how to count," Eri answered the girl back in a calm tone. "You couldn't even pass basic math."

Eri's statement made Akaya and his companion stop from laughing. Eri gave them a smile that made her look like she's challenging the girl.

"What did you say?" asked the girl angrily and stood up from his seat."

"Don't make me repeat it," said Eri not losing the calmness in her voice. "It'll just make you cry. Thanks for coming and have good day. Please come again."

The girl was about to say something but Eri ignored her and turned her back and walked away. Akaya just eyed her.

"Let's get out of here," said Akaya to the girl dragging her to the door.

"What happened there?" asked Nana.

"Just made that girl realize that she had no right and to insult me when it comes to counting," answered Eri with a triumphant smile on her face. "It's math anyway, the subject I don't have the difficulty passing."

"Right," agreed Nana. "But anyways, that guy he's with, our regular customer, he's really handsome and charming isn't he?"

"HAH! MORE LIKE DEMONIC THAN CHARMING!"

* * *

So here's the 2nd chapter. I'm trying to make this OC a bit tough so let's see what will come out of her. And for Akaya's character, I guess I might have a difficulty with it because there's a possibility that he nay become ooc. But pls review anyway...It might take a long time for me to update theis story but I will finish it...


	3. Chapter 3 Evil Stepmother and Stepsister

Chapter 3: Evil Stepmother and Stepsister

The streets were almost dark. Eri returned home from work and as expected, she will be seeing the two witches who is making her life miserable. Her wicked stepmother was waiting for her.

"Why are you late?" asked her stepmother angrily. "Have you forgotten that you're going to prepare our supper!"

Eri didn't respond. She just rolled her eyes and acting as if she wasn't listening. But she was, she heard and knew everything she said.

"Are you listening?" asked her stepmother, shouting.

"Yes I am," Eri said calmly.

"Then why are you late?" her stepmother asked angrily again.

"Well you see mother dear," she said sarcastically. "There are lots of valued customers at the café and it's my duty to tend them.

"Next time you work faster so that you can come home earlier," said Yuko, her so called evil stepmother. "You should always bear in mind that you have lots of responsibilities in this house and you have to be responsible enough if you don't want to be kicked out of this house, do you understand?"

"Yes my dear stepmother," Eri just answered calmly. "So maybe instead of listening to your sermons, maybe it's time that I tend to this responsibilities that you were saying earlier.

Yuko was annoyed at how Eri answered her back. She just raised her right eyebrow at her and nodded as a sign of yes.

Eri went to her room and changed her clothes. She went straight to the kitchen and prepared supper. Yuki approached her and was yelling at her about something that she can't understand because aside from the loud voice that almost made her lose her sense of hearing, there are lots of words coming out from her mouth which made her roll her eyes and ignored Yuki for a while. But she was losing her patience and she can't take it anymore.

"One sentence at a time please!" Eri yelled at Yuki which startled Yuki.

They just looked at each other until Yuki left Eri alone in the kitchen and started screaming the word "Mother!"

"Great," she whispered to herself.

She served the supper to the dining table.

"Eri!"

"Yes!"

"How dare you yell at Yuki!" said Yuko angrily." She told me everything. She said that you didn't wash her favorite pink dress properly because the stains was still there.

Eri did not answer back. She knows that she can't win back if it's cruella she's dealing with.

"You wash her dress now!" barked Yuko. "No supper unless you remove all the stains in her dress."

Yuki arrived at the scene and smiled triumphantly at Eri. Eri on the other hand rolled her hands. She really hated when it becomes this way. She had no choice but to obey. Life was so unfair for her.

Eri washed the dress and it took her almost two hours to remove the stain.

"Darn it!" she said to herself. "It's not my fault if there are stains in her dress, she's the one who wears it.

Yuko went to Eri and gave her a pile of clothes.

"Wash it now and have it dry by tomorrow," said Yuko. "I'll be needing it by evening."

Yuko just smirked at Eri and turned away. Eri wanted to scream but she just can't.

Today had been a very long bad day to her and what she really hated about it was that she can't do anything. If only she knew that her life was going to be like this, she would have just objected when he announced it to her.

It took Eri another two hours to finish the laundry. When it was time for her to eat, she saw that they left nothing for her except a cup of rice. She just poured sauce into it and ate it. she cleaned the kitchen and went straight to her room after. After taking a shower, someone knocked on her door.

"What is it now?" she asked herself.

It was Yuki holding her notebook.

"Answer it," said Yuki. "I need to pass it tomorrow."

Then she left without giving Eri the chance to respond. Again she can't do anything and she doesn't want to hear another yell from those witches tonight so she just obeyed. Eri had been very useful to them. Aside from treating her as a slave, they always use her brains to have Yuki pass her subjects. It's always her who does her homework. Lucky brat! Luckily that she finished it in a few minutes for math was just easy for her so she turned off the lights and went straight to bed for slumber for tomorrow is going to be a new day which means new troubles for her.


	4. Chapter 4: The Upcoming Ball

Chapter 4: The Upcoming Ball

Eri is getting ready for school. She prepared her things and put it in her backpack. She just wore a small sized shirt with a black cardigan, black jeans and black converse sneakers. It's her usual outfit. When her stepsister Yuki saw her, she laughed at her.

"If it isn't the loser with her usual loser outfit," said Yuki.

"If it isn't my dear stepsister who's been trying so hard to catch the attention of her seaweed head crush but never succeeded even until now," muttered Eri.

"What did you say?" asked Yuki.

"Nothing," answered Eri with sarcasm.

"I heard you said something!" shouted Yuki.

"Then figure it out," answered Eri then walked straight to the door.

"Uuuurrrggghhh! That girl is starting to get on my nerves!" shouted Yuki.

* * *

Eri arrived at school. Her buddies greeted her.

"So how's your weekend Eri?" asked Mako.

"As always, I just had a little confrontation with my stupid stepsister," answered Eri.

"So how's Yuki?" asked Kuki. "I'm trying to write a song for her. Do you think this will help her recognize me?"

"Kuki! Will you please forget my stepsister," said Eri. "She won't do you any good."

The three were chatting happily until Eri bumped into a woman. The woman she bumped into, if not mistaken is almost as old as her parents. The items inside the woman's bag scattered so Eri helped the woman collect her things.

"Thanks young lady, I'm Suzuki, Aya" said the lady. "And you are?"

" Yoshikawa Eri," replied Eri. "Nice meeting you."

"Same with you," said the lady. "I better leave. I have some important appointments to attend to. I'll just see you soon."

Eri and the lady bowed at each other then parted ways. When the lady was inside her car, Eri just happened to cross her mind.

"Yoshikawa, eh," muttered the lady. "It's been a long time I guess."

* * *

Eri entered the classroom and the subject is world literature. She went to her seat and was not happy at what she saw and it happened to be like this every day for she's sitting beside the seaweed haired prince. She loves the subject and the topic is all about English literature.

The professor is discussing about English classics from Shakespeare to Charles dickens. Her seatmate did nothing but sleep and the professors can't do anything because they got used to it, which is unfair.

"Okay, I'm going to give you an assignment," said the professor. "You will choose any English classic and you will express its interpretation through a poem or a song and you will pass it within two days."

Eri is listening well with the professor's instruction. Surprisingly, her seatmate is already awake. She admits that Kirihara is handsome, but he's a total jerk so for her it's a major turn off.

The professor assigned them in pairs. The system of pairing is draw lots. She assigned columns that will need to pick up a piece of rolled paper and whoever is written on the paper will be their partner. Eri is included in those columns so she walked to the front to picked up a piece of rolled paper to see who will be her partner. It was Kirihara Akaya. Her eyes widened in fear and disgust at the same time.

"_Of all people!" _thought Eri. _ "Darn it!"_

"So who's your partner Yoshikawa," asked the professor trying to get the paper from Eri's hand. But Eri doesn't want him to reach the paper on purpose.

The professor tried to reach it until he was able to get the paper from Eri's hand. He read it aloud. "For Yoshikawa, it will be Kirihara."

Eri sighed. She looked at Kirihara who smirked at her. She frowned at him then she sat on her chair.

"Looks like we're stuck with each other so behave, feisty girl," laughed Kirihara.

She stared at him with so much disgust. Kirihara on the other hand, seems to be amused with her response.

The class ended. Eri stood up from her chair and walked towards the professor.

"Professor please let me change my partner!" begged Eri. "I can't stand him!"

"Sorry Yoshikawa, that would be unfair," said the professor that made Eri want to cry. "If it's something personal, just work it out but no changing of partners.

Eri sighed. She went outside the classroom with a sad face. The disappointment is obvious in her face.

"Fate is really kind to me don't you think?" said Kirihara who is surprisingly outside the classroom. "I'm bad in English but I ended up having a partner who's good in English.

"Make sure you will cooperate," said Eri in authoritative manner. "We'll meet this afternoon at the library and be sure to be on time. Four o'clock sharp!"

"Oki doki," answered Kirihara.

"We'll finish it as early as possible because I don't want to be stuck with you for a long time!" said Eri then walked away.

"We'll see," muttered Kirihara with a sadistic smile. "If I remember…"

* * *

Eri ate her lunch with her friends at the cafeteria. She can see Kirihara with her tennis buddies and extending his right arm to his new girl. The cafeteria is always noisy because of them, acting like they own the place. She can't stand them. Krihara glanced at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Kirihara's got a new girlfriend," said Kuki.

"That's the power of charm dear brother," said Mako.

"I'm done eating," said Eri. "Can we leave this place? Please! I can't stand his aura. I have to be rid of him for now coz I'll be stuck with him later at the library."

"But why?" asked the twins.

"He's my partner for an assignment in world literature," said Eri. "I'm the unluckiest person in the whole universe."

"You'll be the envy of everyone," said Mako.

"Why?" asked Eri.

"Every girl in Rikkai will do anything just to be paired up with him," said Kuki.

Eri just rolled her eyes. "I don't like him." The threesome stood up and walked away from the cafeteria. While walking in the school corridor, they saw some announcements posted on the walls. It's about the upcoming "College Happy Ever After Ball."

"Looks like everyone will be excited with this announcement," said Mako. "Don't you think Eri? Who knows, after that assignment of yours, you'll be with Kirihara as his partner."

"I'm not excited with these events," muttered Eri.

"Maybe I will ask Yuki," said Kuki. "What do you think?"

"Hah! Forget it!" said Eri. "Forget about Yuki! She won't do you any good and no Mr. seaweed hair as a partner for this ball. I'd rather go alone or not go at all."

* * *

It's already four o'clock so Eri decided to go to the library. While walking on the corridors on her way to the library, she can hear girls talking about the upcoming college ball. They are talking about what they will wear and who they want to be their partner. They mentioned every popular guy in the university and Kirihara Akaya is one of them. They are really noisy and giggling when talking about the upcoming ball, like high school girls. It's always like that when the event is being announced and is fast approaching.

Eri finally reached the library. This is the probably the most quiet spot in the campus. So she started looking for an English classic they will use so she headed straight to the English classic literature section. She chose the classic David Copperfield by Charles Dickens. Dickens is her favorite English author.

She read the whole book while waiting for her partner hoping that he will come sooner. She already finished the whole book but no sign of Kirihara. She waited a little longer, patiently, but still no sign of him. One hour passed and he didn't come so she decided to leave and borrowed the book from the librarian.

She's mad at him for not coming to do their project. He ditched her just like that.

"He's a total jerk," she muttered. "How could he ditch me? I looked like a total fool waiting for someone who's not going come."

"That jerk's going to pay!" she screamed, startling some students in that area.

* * *

Eri, now outside of the building is walking at the school garden instead of going to the gate. Because she was concentrating on her anger, she lost track on where she is heading to. She looked around and finally saw the same guy she's mad at because of ditching her. He's with his peers laughing. She walked towards their direction, clenching her fist. Kirihara, Akaya saw her.

"Hey partner, how did it go with our assignment?" asked Kirihara. "Were you able to finish it? I was busy because the ball is fast approaching. Gotta discuss it with my peers."

Eri can feel her blood pressure rising. She can't stand it. She tried to stop herself but she can't. She finally did it. Eri punched him at the face. The students in that area paused for a while and turned their faces towards their direction. They saw her punch Kirihara.

"YOU JERK!" screamed Eri. "YOU DITCHED ME JUST LIKE THAT! YOU MADE A TOTAL FOOL OUT OF ME!"

She was about to attack Kirihara who was defending himself by hiding his face in his arms. Eri was stopped by Kirihara's peers. They held her tightly but were able to break free successfully and ran away from them.

Kirihara just looked at her. She hit the upper left part of his face near his eyebrows.

"Dude! Your face is bleeding!"

"Let's bring you to the school clinic."

* * *

Kirihara, now in the clinic, is being attended by the school nurse. She put a plaster on his wound.

"_That girl!" _thought Kirihara. "She is the first girl who punched me."

* * *

Eri arrived home. The two witches in her life are not home yet. Since it already dark, she started preparing dinner. They're not home yet so she just went to her room to read the book she borrowed and made the assignment.

"Who needs a partner anyway," she said. "I can do it alone."

She read the book first. After reading, she started writing the lyrics. She doesn't mind writing a song or a poem, she loves literature anyway. Finally, she's finished with her assignment. She heard someone opened the door and someone's loud voice rang in her ears. She stood up from her chair and decided to go out of her room to meet them.

"I want my dress to be the best," said Yuki. "I want to be the most beautiful girl in the ball so that Kirihara, Akaya will notice me!"

"I already prepared dinner," said Eri. "It's in the table."

Her stepmother nodded while her stepsister gaped at him.

"You! You punched Kirihara, Akaya!" screamed Yuki grabbing Eri's wrist tightly. "How could you do that to him you witch!"

"He deserves it because he's a total jerk! And let go of me!" screamed Eri breaking free from Yuki's hand. "Forget him! You're wasting your time on him coz he will not notice you anyway!"

"You have no right to shout and insult my daughter!" shouted Yuko at Eri.

"I'm not insulting her! I'm just telling her the truth and in fact, I'm doing you a favor," Eri answered back. "If I'm her mother I will not allow her to waste her time fooling around the campus not doing anything productive! Again, dinner's ready. It's on the table. Have a wonderful supper."

Eri went back to her room leaving her stepmother and stepsister puzzled with the way she fought back to them.

Inside her room, she thought how she fought back. She can say that she's proud with it but expects more hardships coming from those two. But she doesn't care. She decided that from now on she will always fight back and she knows that justice is just somewhere out there waiting for the right time to come out and save her from those two witches.

* * *

This is my latest chapter. Kirihara is so mean in this fic. Haha! And he's not in good terms with my OC. So what do you think? Just leave a review after reading. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Being Alone

Chapter 5: Being Alone and the Hidden Locket

Eri woke up early to prepare breakfast and prepare herself for school. She wanted to get things done to leave early and she won't have to deal with them when they wake. She's not really in the mood to have an argument with them.

After preparing breakfast, she prepared her things and left their house as soon as she was finished. She arrived early at school and her classmates and professor haven't arrived yet so she went to the university garden to hang out there and read her book to kill time. The surroundings are filled with tall trees that provide her shade from the sunlight but she didn't mind the sun since it's still early. The small plants and beautiful flowers were pleasant to her eyes. The wind is so cool and it gives her a relaxing feeling. For the first time in her entire life, she felt like she is in paradise. She stayed there for a while and was so engrossed with her book that she jumped a bit when she heard the class bell ring.

* * *

Upon ringing the class bell, she went straight to her classroom. The professor is not yet there and no sign of her classmates except for one who happens to be the same person she doesn't want to see or deal with right now. She noticed that he glanced at her but she just ignored him. She took the book she was reading earlier from her bag and continued it. There was a long silence between them but Eri didn't mind. Kirihara seems to be the one uncomfortable with it so it didn't took him longer to break the silence.

"Hey, what's up?" said Kirihara.

Eri faced him and just stared at him coldly. She noticed that he's trying to say something so she just raised her eyebrows at him. He failed to say something so continued reading her book.

"Geez! You don't have to ignore me like that," hissed Kirihara. "Get over it."

Eri closed her book and slammed it on her desk. She eyed him angrily.

"Look! If you actually you can just get away with what you did yesterday, well you're wrong coz you're not yet forgiven!" said Eri with a loud tone in her voice that somehow, startled Akaya. "Easy for you to say get over it because it was not you having a hard time waiting, but don't worry I'm done with our assignment. Who needs a jerk like you in finishing it anyway?"

Kirihara said nothing about her remarks. He suddenly grabbed her wrist. Eri slapped his hand that held his wrist which made him let go of her.

"Look! I'm not in the mood to argue with you or exchange insults," said Eri while pointing her index finger at him. "Just leave me alone will you!"

Their classmates finally arrived, followed by their professor. Eri hid the book she was reading inside her back and took her notebook, pen and the textbook they are using in this class. She glanced at Akaya for she noticed that he was staring at him but she just ignored him then put her focus on their professor who is about to start his lessons.

"Whoever among you here are done with their assignments, you can pass it now but the deadline is tomorrow," announced the professor.

Eri took a piece of paper prom her bag and stood up from her seat to walk straight to the professor. She gave him their assignment that she made on her own. After giving her assignment she returned to her seat without looking at Akaya.

* * *

Classes went on and they have to transfer from one classroom to another and meet with different professors of their subjects. Eri was relieved that she was not classmates with Kirihara in some subjects. Finally, the bell that indicates lunch break rang so she went straight to cafeteria to meet up with her buddies.

The cafeteria was filled with different people. The place is far from being quiet. Kirihara's group who happened to be in the table in front of them were noisy and that definitely annoys her. She just ignored them.

"Hey Eri, look, Kirihara is staring at you," whispered Mako.

Eri just rolled her eyes, ignored him and looked at the other way.

A group of well dressed lovely girls passed by in front of their table, giggling. They were led by no other that Eri's pretty, mean but stupid step sister Yuki. Upon passing in their table, they stopped for a bit.

"If it isn't my ugly stepsister who punched our Kirihara sama," started Yuki. "What an ugly thing to do for such an ugly girl."

Eri just ignored them. She didn't mind their insults towards her coz she's just used to it. Kuki being so in love with Yuki, offered her a soda and he just opened it for him.

"Here's a soda for you Yuki," said Kuki, blushing and passing the soda to Yuki.

Yuki just raised her eyebrows and grabbed the soda. "Thanks." But Yuki acted like she dropped the soda accidentally, spilling it on Kuki. "Oops! Sorry!" They all laughed. The girls continued insulting Eri.

"There's no trace of you being sisters," said one of Yuki's friends giggling.

"But remember, they're not sisters," said the other girl. "Just stepsisters, and if I remember it correctly, she's also their maid."

"I'm not sisters with an ugly girl who belong to ugly and cheap parents!" shouted Yuki which made the other girls laugh and everybody in the cafeteria looked at them.

Eri doesn't mind if the insults are being directed towards her but what she can't stand is when other people insult her late parents. She can feel that her blood pressure is rising. She suddenly stood up and spilled her soda at Yuki's face.

"You bitch!" screamed Yuki.

"No you're the bitch! I don't care if you insult me but I can't stand when it's my parents whom you insult!" screamed Eri back. "And if I know it correctly, it's my parents' wealth that made you and your gold digging mother live an extravagant life!"

Yuki just stayed quiet, wide eyed. She looked around and noticed all the people around staring at them. Even his dream guy is staring at them. She looked at Eri who just stared at her, raising her eyebrows with anger and sadness in her eyes. She was speechless, Eri's words hurt her. She walked away as fast as she could to get away from the crowd. Eri gave Yuki's girlfriends a threatening look which scared them and followed their friend. She sat back on her chair. She can feel the crowd's eyes on her but it was Kirihara's stare that caught her off guard. He had been staring at her ever since they sat here on this table and she felt uncomfortable with it. She excused herself to go to the ladies' room.

The ladies' room has no people inside. Upon arriving, she removed her glasses and cried. While crying, someone pulled to an embrace. She can feel the warmth in that person's arms. It made her feel better and relaxing at the same time. The person's hand even caressed her long black hair. She wore her glasses again and looked at the person to whom these arms belong to. When she saw that person's face, she was shocked with what she saw.

"Kirihara!" she gasped and pushed him then ran away towards the corridors.

* * *

Eri had no class for the whole afternoon so she went home. She expected that Yuki had already told her mean mother about their confrontation earlier and she's prepared for the punishment. But as she went inside the mansion, she saw the mother and daughter tandem suitcases prepared. There's no sign of anger in her stepmother's eyes so she stared at Yuki who avoided her gaze.

"You'll be alone in this house for the whole weekend until Tuesday," said her mother arrogantly. "You'll be in charge of the house for at least four or five days."

Eri just nodded. The family driver arrived with the car and took the suitcases and put them in the compartment of the car. The two ladies went inside the car and the car left. She's alone now, all alone in the house and she just loved it. Finally, she can have this house all to herself even for just a few days.

"_This house belongs to me anyway."_

Eri toured around the house, to the parts that she haven't been for a long time. She first went to the library. She remembered how the three of them spent their time here together reading their books. Before, this place was neat and clean, but now, it's full of dust because the two women are not the types who would spend their time at a library.

Then she went to her parent's room now belonging to her dear stepmother. A lot of things had changed. From the colors of the sheets used, to the types of curtains being hanged and to the types of decorations being displayed. She remembered how she used to come here every morning just to get her parents to wake up.

Afterwards, she proceeded to room which used to be her bedroom. When she entered, she can't help but notice how different it is from the last time this belonged to hers. The colors of the walls were repainted into pink. Everything that made the room hers was gone. From the paintings to the posters, to the things and decorations, all are different. All the things that are visible inside the room were indications that these room belongs to Yuki now. It somehow, saddened her that this used to be her sanctuary but yet belongs to another now. She lay down in the queen sized bed were she used to sleep before. It still has the same comfort that it provided her when she was young.

While lying on the bed, she noticed something different on the corner most part of the wall on the right side. She noticed that a square shaped part of the wall is visible but is not on the same level of the other walls thus, making it noticeable. The square shaped part of the wall is visible because it is a bit sunken. She stood up from the bed and walked towards the wall.

"That's strange, I haven't noticed this when I was young and nor did Yuki," muttered Eri.

She put her hand on the square then pushed it lightly. The square shaped part of the wall that was a bit sunken moved towards her revealing a hidden drawer, much to her dismay. Inside the hidden drawer was a golden box. She was amazed upon seeing the box so she took it from the hidden drawer. She pushed the drawer and it returned to the wall. She left Yuki's room and went to her own bedroom.

Eri sat on her bed with the golden box on her hand, she was staring at it. She decided to open it. Upon opening it, she saw a heart shaped golden locket and a small piece of paper folded in to three parts beside the locket. She took the piece of paper, opened it and read it.

_Dear Eri,_

_ Hope you like it. This is actually a gift that I was going to give you on your eighteenth birthday but I'm not sure if I will be able to celebrate it with you due to my worsening condition. The heart shape symbolizes the never ending love your father and I have for you. Don't worry, wherever I am, I know that I will always be with you in your heart. _

_ I love you sweetheart and I always will._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Mother _

Tears started falling after reading the letter. She missed her parents so much and she felt so alone. Until now, she still wondered what ever she did to deserve an unkind punishment such as the life she has right now. Life was so unfair to him. When she was young, she used to live the life of a princess who used to get everything she wants, but now she's living the life of pauper or worse, a slave of two witches. Before folding the letter, she noticed that there's something written in the bottommost part of the paper.

_PSL: Take care of this locket. This is the key to your prosperity._

"_The key to my prosperity…_ what does that mean?"

"Whatever that means, I'll still take good care of this," she muttered then she wore the locket on her neck.

Eri dressed herself for work. Though she is in control of everything for now she can't afford to slack on her work because there someone who's in-charge of the attendance of every workers whom she's friends with. But she likes going to work because she loves all the people she's working with at the café. Her stepmother is also mean to them as well.

* * *

Eri arrived at the café. Everybody greeted her happily and she greeted them back with a wonderful smile on her face. She was wiping one of the empty tables until they noticed that someone just entered the door. She checked who the person was and was surprised that it's the woman she bumped in to two days ago. She walked towards the woman, then greeted her and bowed at her.

"Good morning ma'am, welcome to princess café," she said, bowing her head.

The woman went straight to the counter to give her orders.

"I think I'll just order a latte and a cheese cake," said the woman who smiled at her.

"Hai."

A few minutes later, Eri delivered the woman's order at her table.

"Here's your order ma'am," said Eri. "If you need anything, you can call anyone."

"Thank you."

Eri returned to her work. The woman was staring at her but she didn't notice.

A few minutes later, the woman finished her meal and asked for her bill.

Eri delivered the woman's bill. The woman gave her payment to Eri.

"I'll be back for your ch-"

"Just keep the change. I have one question for you though," said the woman.

Eri stared at the woman's eyes.

"Are you sure that you are a worker here?" asked the woman.

"Yes I am," answered Eri.

"Why?"

"Because I'm an orphan and no one will support me other than my own,"

"I see. Well then, here's my calling card," said the woman, handing Eri a small card. 'Don't forget my name because who knows, I might be the one you'll need to ask for help. Bye, I'll just see you soon."

Eri agape at what the woman just said. She read the card "_Miyazawa, Aiko._" She was about to ask the woman about what she meant but the woman was out of sight. It says in her card that she's a lawyer.

"_Who is she? And she seems to know me."_

Eri continued her work but her mind was not focused on her work. She can't stop thinking about what the woman from earlier just said to her.

_" I might be the one you'll need to ask for help."_

Eri was distracted when someone opened the door. She frowned when she saw who the person was. It was Kirihara, Akaya. He stared at her and smiled at him but she just ignored him.

Kirihara went to the counter to give his orders and looked for a seat. She sat on the table that Eri was cleaning. Upon his arrival on the table, she finished her work as fast as she could to be far away from him. Kirihara just smirked at her in which she returned with a glare.

When there's nothing to do, Eri stayed at the counter for a while until Nana called her.

"Eri, I want you to deliver these two coffees to your hot classmate," said Nana, smiling and winking at her.

"What? Me? Your joking, I'm not going anywhere near that guy," answered Eri. "But he's just alone, why on earth did he have to order two coffees and why does it have to be me to deliver these to that guy. I hate that guy."

"Oh come on Cinderella, go to your prince," said Nana giving her the tray with two coffees.

Eri sighed. He just accepted the order and delivered it to Kirihara's table.

"Here's your order sir, enjoy," said Eri.

"You should at least smile," said Kirihara, smirking.

Eri smiled at him sarcastically then turned her back on him after putting the coffees on the table. Just when she was about to walk away from him, he held her wrist. She faced him.

"What? Let go me!" said Eri. "I have lots of things to do so will you please let go of me!"

"Stay here and sit with me," said Kirihara. "The other coffee is yours."

Eri's eyes widened. Kirihara found the reaction of the girl wearing eyeglasses amusing.

"I have other things to do, sorry."

"Don't worry, I already asked permission to that girl on the counter to have you sit with me for a while,"

Eri turned head towards Nana. She saw her smiling towards her and gave her thumbs up. Eri sighed and frowned at Kirihara who just smirked at her.

"Seems I have no choice," said Eri who sat on the chair opposite Kirihara. "What do you want anyway?"

"Just want to know what it's like to spend time with Ms. Feisty" said Kirihara. "I just want to say sorry about last time."

Eri just rolled his eyes at him and nodded then looked at him straight in the eye. "Just let me clear it to you that this is not a date. Okay?"

Kirihara smirked then held her hand. "Yes, it is a date, Honey."

Eri raised her eyebrow and glared at him. Kirihara just smiled at her and sipped at his coffee calmly. She just sighed and sipped at the coffee he bought for her. _"Great! I'm stuck with this JERK! _

Then she remembered the incident earlier in the ladies' room. She remembered how he had held her in his arms when she was crying. She stared him who just looked at her in the eye. There was something with the look in his eyes that she can't understand. It's like a mixture of different emotions that she can't comprehend and she can't tell what exactly those emotions are?

"_What's with this guy?"_

" _Why is he being nice to me all of a sudden?"_

"_What's with that look in his eyes?"_

* * *

please do leave your comments! thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: Are we Friends?

Chapter 6: Are we Friends?

Kirihara examined all the details that he can see in Eri. Her hair is tied up in to a ponytail, wearing her waitress uniform and that thick pair of glasses with thick black frames on both. He noticed that she's wearing a golden necklace with a heart pendant.

"It's the first time for you to wear a necklace," he said smirking at her frowning face.

"It's none of your business," said Eri, hiding the necklace under her blouse. "This is the only memory I have from my mother.

Upon bowing her head to hide the sadness, Kirihara suddenly felt it and found it funny for him because he can relate with it. He grabbed a table napkin and handed it to her. She looked at him wide eyed then turned into a frown. He was amused with her reaction so he smirked at her in which she returned with a glare.

"What are you playing at?" asked Eri.

"Just making sure that you have something to wipe on your face if ever you cry right now," he answered.

"What made you think that I'm actually going to cry?"

"Well, it's just that, your face suddenly shifted into melancholy."

"I'm not going to cry," she answered shifting her gaze from him to the window.

"Parental problems huh," he said. "Same here, I guess?"

"Oh come on! I'm an orphan, remember?"

"Well, that's your problem coz you have no parents and, it still involves parents."

"Whatever! What are you trying to propose anyway?"

"That we're similar yet different,"

"Similar yet different?" she said with questioning look on her face, which made him amused again. "Different? Yes. Similar? Heck no! Since when?"

"You have no parents, literally, "he responded. "I have no parents, figuratively."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! Got a problem with that?"

"No wonder your such a dumbass,"

"Oh, am I?"

"Yeah! You''ve been bullying me ever since, uhmm, for as long as I can remember, haven't you noticed?"

"No comment,"

"No comment about your bullying on me! You definitely need to have lessons in good manners and right conduct."

Kirihara just eyed Eri.

"I always thought that as a child, you had conduct disorder, and your parents failed to set you up for an appointment with a child psychologist."

Kirihara just laughed. Never had he spoken to anyone who hates him that much. He can see the disgust in her eyes. People were startled at his laughter and eyed their table questioningly. They can't blame him. He never thought that having a conversation with Yoshikawa, Eri, the girl he always bug on or bully as she would say, would be very amusing and interesting. It's the first time for him to talk to someone who would comment on how bad he was and insisted him to get some lessons in good manners and right conduct. The most amusing part was, she even thought of him as having a conduct disorder when he was a child.

"Well, what about you?" he asked. "You punched me the other day remember? I think that's physical abuse.

Eri scowled at him. He just retorted with a smirk.

"That wasn't physical abuse! You deserved it for ditching on me at the library anyway!" she answered in a fuming manner.

"Relax girl! I understand," he answered coolly with a smile and crossed his arms at the back of his head. "You don't have to get mad."

"Look! It's almost dark," said Eri. "You should go home. Your parents might get worried."

Kirihara leaned closer to Eri and poked the tip of her nose delicately. "I told you earlier, I have no parents."

"Yeah. Figuratively speaking as you say," said Eri. "But, parents are still parents and they will go looking for you."

"I'm living alone," said Kirihara, his smile slowly faded then turned into sadness, in which Eri hinted.

Eri grabbed a table napkin and handed to him. Kirihara was startled.

"Just in case when you cry."

Kirihara just laughed at the sight of her. Eri just grimaced at him.

"You arrogant jerk," she said in a low tone of voice and stood up from her chair. "I have to get changed. My shift will be over and I better go home. You should get going."

"I'll take you home, I have car." He replied then stood up from his chair.

"Why? Are we friends?" said Eri. "No you don't have to and I don't want to be indebted to you."

No, you won't be indebted," he gave her a reassuring answer. "Take this as a repay for the troubles I caused you before."

There was long silence between them. Green eyes stared into those dark colored eyes. He thought that, even with those glasses, it is still visible that her eyes were as dark as the night. Without noticing, he suddenly got enamored into those eyes for it was rare for him to see eyes as dark as hers. She sighed.

"Seems that I have no choice, do I?"

Kirihara then returned to his senses. "Yeah. And it's not safe for a lady to walk in those dark streets alone."

"Alright, just wait here, I'll be back for a few minutes."

He just nodded. She left him. He stared at her walking form. It felt funny for him staring deep in to her eyes and could not understand the reason behind. He sat again on the chair and waited for Eri.

* * *

Eri entered the dressing room and then she peaked on the door to see the sitting form of Kirihara. What just happened there felt weird for her. It was the first time for her to have an eye-to-eye contact that was as long as that with him. She just brushed the incident off her mind and changed her clothes.

* * *

Kirihara was waiting for Eri. His face brightened when he saw her walking towards him.

"Let's go mademoiselle," said Kirihara.

She just nodded. The pair went outside of the café to ride in Kirihara's car. They drove a few miles for the café was not really that far from where Eri stays. The car stopped when it reached the mansion.

"Whoa! Your house is huge," said Kiriihara.

"It's not my house," replied Eri then she faced Kirihara. "Thanks, I guess."

Then, without noticing, they were staring deeply at each other's eyes. It felt like no one can break the position they are in. Kirihara's face is moving slowly to Eri's face. Eri returned to her senses when she noticed their noses collide and their lips is only an inch apart. Eri pushed him lightly.

"You pervert! Do you actually think I'm like those girls you are dating?" screamed Eri. "How dare you try to kiss me?"

Kirihara laughed at her. "Do you actually think I will kiss you?"

Eri grimaced at him.

"I wasn't going to kiss you!" said Kirihara still laughing very loud which fumed Eri. "Oh come on! Why would I kiss you? Are we friends? And who would want to kiss you?"

Eri can finally feel an emotion. She can identify it. The emotion called, is no other than anger. Before she can slap the guy she decided not to and just walked out on him. She entered the mansion gates and locked it. Kirihara was startled at Eri walking out on him and stopped laughing.

"Hey, Yoshikawa, I was only joking!"

"Once a jerk, always a jerk! Stay away from me!"

"Please, I was only joking, listen to me first!

"Why should I listen to you? Are we friends?" Eri gave him one last angry look and went inside the house.

Kirihara just sighed. What a temper she has for a girl, he thought. Then again, this was the first time he had a decent conversation with her. His impression was that, she was an interesting girl to talk with. He decided to go inside his car and head home. Staying here won't do anything, she's mad again anyway. It's weird because part of him wished that she will come out of the house for him to see her again.

* * *

It's Sunday, which means, another work time for Eri at the café. This time, her schedule is morning. There are many customers and Eri was busier than ever. But when the day reaches lunchtime, the number of customers were reduced. A customer just left so she went to that table to wipe it. A few minutes later, the door opened and a very familiar face entered.

Eri frowned. _"Not him again,"_

Kirihara enterd the café and went straight to the counter to give his orders. Then he turned his face to her direction. He waved his hand at her and smiled cheerfully. Eri just rolled her eyes and continued wiping the table. She was startled when Kirihara sat on the chair of the table she is wiping. He gave her his usual arrogant smirk but she just ignored him. When she was about to walk away from him, he held her wrist. She looked at him with eyes widened.

"What are you doing?"

"What time will you be done working?"

"It's none of you business!"

"What time?"

Eri sighed. "I'll be done at around two."

"Good. I only have less than two hours to wait for you."

"What? Wait for me?"

Kirihara smirked upon seeing Eri's surprised reaction. "I'll wait for you, then, we'll go to lunch together."

"You don't have to do this,"

"Yes I will."

Eri frowned at him then walked away. Kirihara sat back on his chair. Eri continued working, but, she is still bothered that Kirihara did wait for her.

"_That guy! Ggrrr!"_

Eri looked at her watch. She was surprised that she only has less than an hour before her work ends.

"_I can't believe that guy had the guts to wait for me this long."_

Eri approached Kirihara. "Why are you still here?"

"I told you earlier that I'll wait for you," answered Kirihara. "Look like you only have thirty minutes left to do your work here. I can wait a little longer as long as I take you to lunch."

"Uuhhh! Whatever!"

Eri continued working. Kirihara again, got himself entertained with Eri's reaction. Everytime he plans to meet up with her, her reaction is what he's always been expecting to see. He doesn't understand why, but he really is entertained with her reaction. He always found it amusing.

When it was time for her off, Eri went to the dressing room to change her clothes. She still can't believe that the guy who he hated so much, who also happens to be one of their loyal customers, is waiting for her right now to take her to lunch. She still can't understand what's happening with the world because he's been interacting with that seaweed head guy lately and she's not liking it. After changing from her working clothes to her casual clothes she got out of the dressing room and walked towards Kirihara.

"I'm glad that you're done, let's go!"

"Wait! What made you think that I'll come with you," Eri answered. "I have to go and don't follow me!"

Eri walked out as fast she could and got out of the door as soon as she reached it. Kirihara followed her. He walked very fast in order to keep up with him and he did. He grabbed her wrist and pulled him making her face him.

"You're coming with me!" he said, carrying Eri. Eri's stomach is placed in Kirihara's shoulder, her head in his back and he held her legs tightly. Then he opened the door of her car near the driver seat and placed her inside the car.

"Let go of me! You jerk!"

"Move a little!" said Kirihara with an authoritative tone of voice that made Eri follow and not argue.

"Gotcha! We'll go to my house," he said.

"What? Are you crazy?"

Kirihara started driving his car. While driving, he glanced at her and smirked, she glared at him then he shifted his gaze from her to the road to concentrate on driving.

"I could sue you for kidnapping!"

Kirihara laughed. "I know you won't!"

A few minutes later, they arrived at Kirihara's house.

"I'm not going out of this car!" she said. "Why should I? Are we friends? Take me home!"

"Well if you don't want to, I can just carry you inside," he replied with an arrogant smirk in his face. "If you try to run away, I'll just catch up with you because being able to run fast is required in winning tennis matches.

Eri grimaced. Looks like he left her no choice but to go inside so she got out of the car. Kirihara accompanied her inside the gate to the door, to the living room. She examined all the details. The house is, all she can explain is that, it looks very modern, decent and well made. It describes the house, if not of an elite or an upper crust, but that of an upper middle class. She can tell that Kirihara's both parents must have a decent, stable, professional white collar jobs to afford this kind of home.

"Nice home," said Eri.

"Make yourself at home," said Kirihara as he open a wide flat screened TV.

"Since you said you'll take me to lunch, what are we having?"

"I don't know," he answered with a small laugh. "I'll just look at my stock."

"I'll help with the looking, and cooking, I guess," replied Eri.

"Okay, no problem,"

Eri and Kirihara went to the kitchen to see the stocks Kirihara has for cooking. Eri was kinda surprised that he has a lot of stocks and they looked complete.

"Do you cook?"

"No, someone just comes here to cook for me,"

"Let me guess, one of your girlfriends?"

"No, it's Aunt Shizuka,"

"Your aunt?"

"We're not related by blood but he's been giving service to our families for a very long time,"

"I see. So where is she now?"

"Well, she is in Okinawa right now to visit her daughter who just gave birth," he answered. "He'll be staying there for a month or two, I guess. That's why I've been eating in restaurants lately."

Eri sighed. "So you don't know to cook, which means that I'll be the one to do the cooking."

Kirihara smiled. "That's right."

"Whatever, so what do you want?"

"What can you cook out of this stocks?"

"Since you have noodles, beef, chicken and other stuff," she answered. "I guess I can cook ramen or anything that's got to do with beef or chicken. Just take your pick."

"I'll go for ramen and roast beef."

"Alright, but you help me with the slicing."

"What?"

"You picked two dishes so in order to finish it fast I need help!"

"Okay! Okay I will!"

"Good."

The two helped each other cooking and Kirihara for the slicing. Eri on the other hand, started with roasting of the beef and cooking of the rice.

"So how are you there?" she asked, "Whaaat the….!"

Kirihara was having troubles with the slicing. Eri, on the other hand was not surprised, so he took the knife from Kirihara and showed him the proper way of slicing.

"You're such a guy," she mumbled. "Just watch the rice and the roast beef for me, will you?"

Kirihara nodded. They continued with the cooking until it was ready. Then, they prepared it on the table and both sat on the chairs and started eating.

"Wow! You're a good cook," praised Kirihara. "Maybe I should kidnap you more often and order you to cook for me."

"This won't happen again," said Eri grumpily.

They continued eating until a question popped into Eri's mind. "Hey, where are your parents?"

"They're not here and they're separated,"

Eri just listened.

"My dad works at the American division of Toyota," answered Kirihara. "My mom also works at overseas and because of that, she cheated on my dad with some guy he met and that lead to their divorce."

"Oh, sorry to hear that," she said. "Are you lonely?"

Kirihara nodded. "But I'm used to it."

"Do you hate your mom?"

"I hate her very much! And I hate women!"

"Is that why you've been playing with those women that you date?"

Kirihara just nodded.

"Not all women are like your mother, bear that in mind," she said. "And it's not their fault if your parents separated so it's not fair for them for you to hurt them."

"Yeah, I guess I believe you now, so I won't play with women's feelings anymore," said Kirihara, staring deeply into her with a smile.

Eri can feel her face flush so she shifted her gaze from him to the food. "Whatever!"

"I know you're not like her,"

"Of course I'm not like her!"

Kirihara just laughed. Eri, getting annoyed with Kirihara, hit his forearm.

"Hey! Calm down! Sorry!"

Eri glared at him but he just smiled at her.

"You're an orphan right?" asked Kirihara.

"Yeah and so?"

"Do you feel lonely?"

Eri nodded but sadness were hinted in her eyes. "But I already accepted the fact that they're gone and never coming back."

"I see, but aren't the mansion and the café, your inheritance?"

"Yeah, even the money they're spending,"

"So aren't you going to fight for it?"

"Even if I fight for it, I have no evidence against them or proof that I inherited those," she answered. "So it's no use."

"I see,"

Silence filled the air. They just continued eating. They discovered sensitive facts about each other. Each one can't identify if it's awkwardness or they just ran out of topics to talk to. Kirihara then, broke the silence.

"For a girl whose been living alone and without a parent," said Kirihara. "You act really tough."

Eri smiled towards him for the first time. "For a guy who likes to play around, that's quite a problem you have."

The two of them laughed together for the first time. They laughed at their problems like there's no tomorrow to laugh. Their laughter filled the air.

Kirihara stopped laughing and stared at Eri. Eri stopped laughing and looked at Kirihara's green eyes.

Then Kirihara asked something. "Please, come to the ball with me."

Eri's eyes widened upon hearing Kirihara's invitation.

* * *

This is the 6th chapter. Hope you like this one.

Among the stories I haven't finished, I decided to prioritize this in finishing first.

I have two new fanfics: An Otori fic entitle "A Cup of Coffee" and a crossver with Cardcaptor Sakura entitled "My Unexpected Vacation" with Tomoyo and Echizen. Hope you would accidentally read them and review them. They are going to be shorter compared to my other stories (only 5 chapters or less).

Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7: The Woman Friend or Foe

Chapter 7: The Woman: Friend or Foe

Eri just lay down on her bed. Kirihara's invitation filled her thoughts and it bothered her. She remove her spectacles from her eyes.

"_Please, come to the ball with me."_

"_I'm sorry, but I'm not going to the ball."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yeah, sorry," said Eri. "But I'm sure other girls would love to if you ask them."_

"_I'm not going to the ball with someone else," said Kirihara. "You're the one I only want to go with to the ball. Well then, I guess I'm going alone,"_

Those words Kirihara just said to her felt weird to Eri. Until now, she can't understand why on earth did he asked her to go with him. He has a lot of girl dying to grab him as a date for the upcoming ball but then, he just asked her, of all people. She's just a nobody and she's not even pretty. If those girls find that out, including Yuki, they'll skin her alive and it'll be the end of her. For once, she thought that going with Kirihara is interesting but she just can't go with him due to some circumstances.

* * *

Eri is walking for school. She's in a hurry because she woke up late and she missed her first two classes. She was absorbed with her thoughts when she suddenly noticed a black car following her. She stopped walking and the car stopped running as well. The window opened and revealed the woman who gave her the calling card.

"It's you!" Eri blurted.

"You can ride with me on your way to school," said the woman. "Come on, don't be shy, I assure you, I'm a friend."

Eri sighed. "Alright."

Eri went inside the car and sat on the chair beside the woman.

"I gave you my calling card so I believe that you know who I am," said the woman.

"Miyazawa, Aiko, that's what's written on your card," said Eri.

"Good, you know me," said Miyazawa.

"Who are you?" asked Eri without hesitation. "And why are you doing this?"

"I can tell you everything but I don't think we have the time for now," said Miyazawa. "We are getting closer to your school. But don't worry, I'm a friend."

"So when are you going to tell me everything?"

"Maybe later, what time does your school for today end?"

"All my classes end at two for today," answered Eri.

"Well then, meet me at two on Buco di Muro," said Miyazawa. "Your school's here."

Eri got down from the car. Before heading to the school she knocked on the window at the driver's seat. The driver's window opened.

"How can I be sure that you are a friend and not a foe?" asked Eri.

"I understand that you can't trust me for now but, once I tell you everything then I'm sure that I will be the one you will trust the most with regards to your problems in life," stated Miyazwa. "You want to get out of this hell, right?"

Eri did not answer but her face says it.

"You don't have to answer because I know the answer already," said Miyazawa. "So if you want to get out of this, the least you can do right now is to trust me."

Miyazawa closed the window. The car started running leaving Eri wondering. Eri started walking towards the gate. As she entered the gate, she notices the form that was right in front of her.

"Kirihara, what are you doing here?"

"Who was that?"

"It's none of you business," said Eri walking past Kirihara.

"I know," answered Kirihara, following Eri.

* * *

Eri, together with Mako and Kuki went to the school's garden restaurant to have lunch there. While on their way to the garden, they were able to spot the student council committee's busyness for the ball preparation. They found a place for them to sit. On the other site of their table are Kirihara with his tennis buddies.

"Hey girl, what happened to you?" asked Mako. "It's not like you to miss your first two classes."

"I know it's weird but I really overslept," answered Eri.

"You know what Eri," said Kuki.

"What is it?"

"Is it me or it's just that, Kirihara 's been glancing at you," said Kuki.

"What do you mean?" asked Eri then looking at Kirirhara who looked at her then turned to another person beside her.

Mako noticed a small blush coming from Eri's cheeks. She looked pale embarrassed and tensed.

"Something wrong?" asked Mako. "Did something happen between you two that you look like panicking?"

Eri sighed and said in a whispering manner, "Can you keep a secret?"

Mako and Kuki leaned their heads closer to Eri.

"Uhhmm… well… I feel shy about saying this," said Eri, embarrassed.

"Just say it!" said the twins in unison.

"Kirihara asked me to go to the ball with him," said Eri in a low, whispering voice.

"He did" asked the twins in unison with a surprised tone. "Why? How?"

"I don't know why, but he did," said Eri.

"So what did you tell him?" asked Mako.

"I said no," said Eri.

"What? You said no?" said Kuki. "So what did he told you?

"He said he doen't want to go to the ball with others," answered Eri. "And that he is going alone."

"So you're that girl, huh?" said Mako.

"What do you mean, I'm that girl?"

"Since the ball will be tomorrow, many girls asked him to be their date but refused them," said Kuki. "Many girls are crying right now. Even some of the finest girls in the campus who asked him were rejected."

"Really?"

"Yes Eri, it's all over the campus," said Mako. "He gave each girls who asked him, the same reply."

"What reply?"

"That he already asked someone to go with him and got rejected so he announced that he is going alone," said Mako.

"What! He did that!" said Eri in a shocked manner. "I can't believe that he was serious with what he just said."

"The girls swore that once they find out who that girl is," said Kuki. "They'll skin her alive."

"Oh my gosh," said Eri. "I better go talk to him.

Eri looked at Kirihara who also looked at her. She gave a signal by tilting her head to the right side which meant that they needed to go there to talk about something. Kirihara understood the message and excused himself with his buddies.

Eri is walking towards a place where there is less people to see them. Kirihara is following her.

"So do you finally accept my invitation?" asked Kirihara with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Eri stopped walking then faced Kirihara. "That was my final answer."

"Okay, I'm going alone," said Kirihara.

"Are you out of your mind?" said Eri, looking annoyed. "You could just ask others then you won't have to go alone."

"But I told you, I'm not going to the ball with anyone other than you," answered Kirihara.

Eri sighed. "Why are you doing this?... Why ask me all of a sudden?"

"Because I just want you to keep me company," answered Kirihara. "You're not that troublesome compared to others."

"I see, but sorry, really, I just can't" said Eri. "Please understand. With my situation right now, I just can't."

"I understand, I won't force you but it would be more fun if you were to say yes," asked Kirihara.

The two parted ways by walking on the different directions. Mako and Kuki followed their friend Eri. Kirihara went back to his tennis buddies.

* * *

Eri spent the whole morning and the early afternoon by doing well in her classes. She's been listening well but can't seem to fully concentrate on the lessons. Everything is slowly bugging her. At first, it was just her stepmother and stepsister that had been bugging her but now other matters are making her head feel like they might explode anytime. But honestly, she can't comprehend why does these things make her want to explode when in fact, they are nothing compared with her home problems. Maybe it has been an effect of when she's been having problems for quite a long time and nothing has been solved made her think that another confusing matter can become another problem that might make her day worse than ever.

Nothing's wrong with Kirihara asking her to go to the ball with him, herself refusing and him going alone because it won't harm or kill anybody. She thought that maybe she was just afraid of her fangirls, afraid that they might find out that it was her and that they will make her school life miserable. But there's nothing to worry because maybe they won't find out, yeah, _maybe_. Then there's that woman named Miyazawa, Aiko who said to her that she is a friend and not a foe. All she had to do was to meet up with Miyazawa but she just can't pull herself to trust her. She doesn't know her and never heard anything about her.

Eri sighed. All she just wants is for everything in her life to be fine and in order to do that, there are some actions that are need to be done. She is not a kid anymore so she could probably break the so-called "don't talk to strangers" rule, but only for now and not for the rest of her life. She'll go and meet up with a woman but before going, she'll do a little research about her just to be sure that she is in a position to be trusted. Life to her has been a struggle that things such as trust needs to be taken care of and that's what she's been doing.

Eri's last class ended a bit early. There still more or less twenty minutes before two so she can still do a little research about this mysterious lady. She dragged her two buddies to the internet room to help her with some research. Since there are lots of students are using the internet, only one personal computer is left and the three of them just shared with it.

* * *

"Miyazawa, Aiko huh?" said Mako. "So that's her name. And she said that she might be the one to help you?"

"Yes, that's what she said, but she's still a stranger though, so I need to do some research to be sure," said Eri.

"But maybe meeting her won't hurt I think," said Mako.

"I know but right now, I want to make sure that I will not make mistakes," said Eri while typing the name on the research bar. "I've never felt this desperate to get rid of those witches and I'm very much hoping that what she's telling the truth. That's why I'm doing a little research to be sure."

She typed the name on the search bar. There are a lot of Miyazawa, Aiko so they had to click each result one-by-one until they finally clicked on the right one.

"It says here that she is a lawyer based in the US but her hometown is here in Yokohama, Kanagawa," said Eri as she read the article. "It says that she took her law in Harvard."

"Wow! Impressive isn't it?" said Mako.

"What! She's an alumni of University of Rikkai," said Eri with shock. "It says here that she took up her first course, Psychology here in Rikkai. That's it! It's the yearbook that will help us."

After searching at the computer room, they went to the university library to search at what she's looking for. They found the yearbook that she is looking for and started scanning it. She went to the editors' page and Miyazawa, Aiko was the editor-in-chief. She turned the pages of the book to the page that is all about the editor in chief. She scanned all the contents then the photos until she saw one photo that made her pause for a bit. It's Miyazawa's photo when she was way younger than now and she's with two individuals who looked familiar to her. One is a boy while the other one is a girl and then she realized that the two individuals happened to be her dear parents when they were younger. There was a caption under the picture and it says "My two bestfriends".

"She's good friends with my parents!" said Eri in awe. "I have to see her now!"

Eri stood up from the chair, said her goodbyes to her two buddies and walked hurriedly out of the library. The new information that she had just learned about the mysterious woman gave her hope that things will never be the same and that she will be fine because finally, fate had given her a chance and she'll grab every opportunity that could help her.

* * *

Kirihara's classes were all finished so he decided that going out with friends would make him feel better from Eri's rejection. Somehow, it didn't because his friends are talking about their date. They have girlfriends after all and they are quite serious with their relationships. The rejection really hurt his ego and can't understand why did she have to reject her. He was just asking her to be his date but in the first place, why did he asked her of all people. She's not even his type and she really hated his guts and when he goes to the café she is working he just annoys the hell out of her and give her all the insults he can give but now, he just asked her to be his date but rejected him. If he asked other girls, they would have agreed.

"You know what Akaya, whoever that girl is, all I can say is that rejecting you was a stupid thing to do," said one of Akaya's friends. "Are you sure you want to go alone?"

"Yes! I've decided buddy," answered Kirihara. "She's the only one I want to go with to the ball for now."

"Wow, you know what, you look bitter," said another.

"No I'm not!"

"But I have one question for you," said another friend as all of his buddies faced him. "Are you in love with this girl?"

"Of course not!" Kirihara said defensively. "It's just that, I'm not in the mood to go out with other girls."

"You go out with girl not because you like, you go out because you hate them and just love playing the role of heart breaker," said one.

Kirihara just kept quiet. He felt that going out with his friends today is one bad idea. He took a sip from his soda until the door of the restaurant opened and was surprised to see someone familiar who walked past their table and did not see them.

"_She's here! What is she doing her?"_

* * *

Eri went to the table were woman was.

"I had a little research about you," said Eri.

"You did?" said Miyazawa. "So what did you found out about me?"

"You are my parent's close friend," said Eri. "It says in the yearbook."

"I'm glad you know, take a sit" said Miyazawa while Eri sits on her chair. "We've been friends since childhood and while we were young, it's already obvious that the two of them already loved each other in a romantic way. Our orders are here."

A waiter approached their table and put the ordered foods in their table then left.

"They are?" asked Eri.

"Yeah, but both lacked the courage to tell each other," said Miyazawa. "Your father, Einosuke, had a lot of girlfriends but it's obvious he didn't love them the way he loved your mother Kasumi. She always gets hurt when she sees him with other girls and I've witnessed all of it and I was her confidante."

"I see, but at least they admitted to each other their true feelings," said Eri with a smile.

"Yeah, but a lot of things happened that paved way for their confession," said Miyazawa.

"What do you mean?" asked Eri, wondering.

"I don't really know much, but I think it happened while I was away," answered Miyazawa. "We migrated to US because my father's company assigned him there and I took my law in Harvard. It was just the two of them."

"Then what happened?" asked Eri with excitement in her eyes as she listen to stories about her parents she never bothered to ask or heard before from her parents.

"I was just shocked when I received a wedding invitation from them and that she is pregnant," said Miyazawa. "She said that it happened during their vacation in Okinawa that they were drunk. A few weeks later, she went to the doctor only to find out that she is indeed pregnant. She was hesitant to tell your father because your father had a girlfriend that time."

Eri just listened to Miyazawa's story as she continues with the story. She never expected that the story of her parents' to be like this.

"But then, your mother can't deny the symptoms and your father asked her if she is pregnant and she answered yes but avoided him for a few days," said Miyazawa. "Your father really loves her so she broke up with his girlfriend and confessed to your mother his true feelings and that he really wanted to marry her. So they married then gave birth to a girl and that was you."

"Me? Wow! I didn't know that their story happened to be like that because I never really bothered to ask them," said Eri, smiling. A gleam of hope can be seen in her eyes after listening to the woman. "Thanks for telling me that and… for offering help."

"You are my goddaughter so I will do everything in my power to help you" said Miyazawa.

"Thanks," said Eri.

"I have a question, did your parents left you any legal documents that certifies that you are the true owner of you properties?" asked Miyazawa. "Because I'm sure they had it all prepared before they die. Since you're their only child, I'm sure they will do legal measures to secure your future and the properties."

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about," said Eri, with a trace of sadness in her spectacled eyes. "My parents died when I was young. I'm not even sure if they were able to prepare one. Mom died early because of cancer and dad's death was sudden because of a car accident. So I don't know if they had time to prepare."

"I see, so there's a possibility that they were left in your stepmother's possession or just somewhere in your house," said Miyazawa. "I'm sure a legal document was prepared by your mom. I know Kasumi, she's the type who wants to make sure that everything will be fine before she totally leaves."

"But if there is, where?" said Eri. "Because dad died of a car accident so there's no way he could have predicted that he would die and leave it in Yuko's possession. And if it's mom who arranged for it then it is possible that she left it in dad's hands."

"I think it's just in your house," said Miyazawa. "Einosuke has a fascination for secret passages or hidden closets so that's why I think it's in your house. I'm sure that there's a lot of hidden passages or closet that probably ha not significance in your house."

The term hidden made Eri remember the necklace she found in the hidden drawer on the wall of the room that used to be hers. It seems that somewhere in that house is a hidden secret that needs to be find that even her stepmother doesn't know. Then she removed the locket that she found on the hidden drawer.

"I guess this is a proof that those hidden thingy are true," said Eri, showing Miyazawa the locket. "I also found this in one of his hidden drawers. And what's weird is that, this is just a locket and my mom left a letter with a note to take good care of this because this is the key to my prosperity. I mean, this is just a locket, unless it's worth millions but I doubt that this would worth that much."

"I see it seems that we have no choice," said Miyazawa. "I was planning that after this conversation, I will convince you to stay with me but I guess you still have to stay there a little longer to connect things.

Eri nodded. She thought that after this, if ever Miyazawa invited her to stay with her, she'll definitely agree. It's just that, due to some circumstances, she has no choice but to stay with those witches.

"Thanks for everything Miyazawa san," said Eri, with a mixture of glint of hope, happiness and gratefulness in her spectacled eyes. "I'm really grateful."

"Miyazawa reached out for Eri's hand placed in the table. "As your godmother, it's my responsibility to help you. And please, just call me Aunt Aiko."

Eri nodded and smiled. Aunt Aiko smiled back. After the conversation, they resumed eating and started talking about anything. They were having fun with each other and have a lot of laughs while talking.

* * *

Meanwhile, a curly-haired boy is staring at Eri from afar. He never seems to mind what his friends are talking about. All of his attention are on Eri. Even though he can't see her eyes due to her glasses, it is obvious with her lips, the happiness she feels while talking to that unknown lady.

"_I've never seen her laugh and smile like that whenever I'm around her."_

"He can't comprehend why but he wished that it was him she's talking to and having a laugh with right now.

"_If only she can be like that around me… If only she said yes to go with me to the ball."_

* * *

Well, I did my best with this update so I hope this chapter will turn out fine. Don't forget to leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8: Midnight Rush

Chapter 8: Midnight Rush

After their conversation, Eri and Miyazawa got out of the restaurant. It's already dark outside so Miyazawa offered to take Eri home and she agreed. When Eri was about to ride Miyazawa'a car, someone grabbed her wrist. She turned her head to have a look at the person who grabbed her wrist. A surprised look overtook her face when she saw Kirihara.

"Kirihara, what are you doing here?" asked Eri.

"May I be the one to take you home, please?" asked Kirihara. "I just want to talk to you."

Kirihara gave Eri a pleading look. Eri was about to say no but the look in Kirihara's eyes made it look like he really wants to take her home.

Eri sighed. "Okay Kirihara, you may take me home."

"Is everything okay there?" asked Miyazawa.

"Uhhmm… yeah, well, you see, my classmate here offered to take me home because we need to talk about something really important regarding school matters." Said Eri. "So is it okay with you if I go with him, Miyazawa san?"

Miyazawa Nodded. "Just make sure you'll bring her home safe, young man."

Kirihara nodded. "I will bring her home safe, I promise."

"Okay then, I have to go because I have a lot of paper works to do, just be careful you two," said Miyazawa as she enters her car.

Both Eri and Kirihara nodded. When Miyazawa's car was out of sight, Kirihara stared to Eri's bespectacled dark eyes.

Eri looked the other way, breaking their eye contact. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"I'll just tell you when we get to my car," said Kirihara. He then smirked at her and pulled her gently as they walked toward his car.

When they got in into his car, Kirihara started driving. Everything felt awkward for Eri as silence dominates. She had the feeling that she already knows what he wants to tell her.

"So what do you want to tell me?"

"I still want to convince you to go to the ball with me."

"What? I knew it and I thought I made everything clear that I'm not going."

"Why? I need a valid reason. Is it because of your stepmother and stepsister? Well I can help you get away with it because I can see it in your eyes that you don't dislike going."

Eri just kept quiet. She knows he is right, she doesn't really dislike going to the ball. In fact, it intrigued her to go with him. It is weird but she wants to go with him but also scared what she might feel if she goes with him.

"So why are you rejecting me?"

"Sorry but, my answer is final," said Eri, then Kirihara stopped driving. She can see that they are already in her place.

Eri was about to open the door of the car when Kirihara pulled her strongly. She was surprised when he crushed his lips on her strongly. Then he surrounded his arms on her waaist holding her tightly. A moan of protest escaped her mouth as she tried to push him but he was just too strong. Eri was shocked that she's starting to give in to his kisses. They both relaxed and she felt lost but realized what they were doing. When she came back to her senses, she pushed him with all her might, breaking the contact between them and then she slapped him.

"Why did you that?" asked Eri with anger and shock in her eyes and Kirihara just kept quiet.

"That's it! My decision is final, I'm not going with you."

Eri opened the car's door and before she step out, Kirihara grabbed her elbow. "Sorry for what I did. It's just that I feel really frustrated that you rejected me and it is like you're driving me crazy!"

Kirihara's statement made Eri confused as she just gave him a puzzled look. They were staring at each other so deeply again as they feel some kind of tension rising between them.

Eri sighed. "Sorry but I have to go. I'm not really going. Hope you understand and that, you would just respect my decision.

Eri then closed the car door and walked inside the gate of the house. Kirihara just eyed Eri as she enter the gates then started the engine when she was out of sight.

Eri entered the mansion. She could tell that the two witches were out.

"Probably out to get Yuki one of the best dress for the ball tomorrow," muttered Eri as she enters her room and close her bedroom door.

Eri walked towards her bed. She sighed and fell on her bed with her back. Her heartbeat racing as the incident with Kirihara is being reminisced into her mind. She can't help but blush as she touch her lips. It's official, she lost her first kiss to Kirihara because he forced himself to her. But what's really bad is that, even though she slapped him, she can't bring herself to hate him and her lips seems to like the feeling of his kiss.

Eri whimpered. "I can't just like that kiss! He's a jerk for doing that!"

It made her feel even worse when she remembered that she almost gave in to his kiss.

"That's it! That kiss won't happen again!" she said to herself. "From now on, I will ignore that jerk."

* * *

Kirihara finally arrived at his house. The incident with Eri earlier seems to replay all over again in his mind. He touched his cheek, the one she slapped. It really hurt but it's nothing. What was hurt the most was his ego. He went to the wine cupboard to get a wine and a wineglass then walked upstairs to her room.

He sat on a couch beside his bed with a coffee table in front of him. He drank the wine really hard. This was his only way of coping, coping from the frustration and disappointment. Eri really hurt his ego or probably even worse, he just can't tell yet.

"What is it with her?"

Kirihara drank another glass. He can feel his head hurting. Until now, he still can't comprehend why is he doing this. Eri is just a girl and girls don't make him behave this way. Eri rejected him but so what! She can ask other girls who are more willing to go with him yet, at the end of the day, he still doesn't like to ask others because he only wants her to be the one to go with him and she rejected him. The rejection is driving him crazy, she's driving him insane and he doesn't like it. This all started when she punched him for ditching her. It must be karma for playing with girls that the only girl he asked sincerely rejected him.

"What's with that girl?" he asked himself with rage. "Am I really much of a jerk to her that she rejected me?"

Kirihara whimpered and threw the glass in his hand. He heard the sound of breaking but ignored it and made himself fall on the bed. He grabbed the pillow and cuddled it. He is very frustrated right now but felt really tired to mind it and decided to close his eyes and put the frustrations to rest for now.

* * *

It was already morning. Kirihara felt the sunlight hurting his eyes so he covered it with his arm. He looked at the clock and saw that it's almost time for school. He got up and went straight to the bathroom. As he looked at the bathroom, the reflection of the mirror revealed bulging eye bags. He wasn't able to sleep well and his eyes say that everything is not fine with him.

After getting ready for school, he walked downstairs and saw aunt Shizuka cleaning the floor with a vacuum.

"Good morning Akaya sama, I just arrived this morning and I already prepared your breakfast." Said Aunt Shizuka and bowed at Kirihara.

Kirihara nodded and went straight to the dining table for he was really hungry. He ate his breakfast very fast so that he can leave as soon as possible and avoid to be late. As he passed by aunt Shizuka going to the door, he stopped by for he was called by her.

"Are you okay Akaya-sama?" asked Aunt Shizuka. "You don't look okay to me."

Kirihara nodded and continued okay. He lied because he knows that he's not okay.

* * *

Eri was sitting with Mako and Kuki at the school garden's restaurant. All her classes ended and she feels really sleepy. She was lucky that she doesn't have class with Kirihara today. She didn't get a good sleep last night. What Kirihara did, although she tried to stop it, is starting to have an effect on her. She can't get Kirihara out of his mind and the more she tried to snap out of it and tell herself to stop thinking about that jerk, the more he stays inside her mind.

"Looks like someone didn't have a good sleep last night," teased Mako. "What's wrong with you? Your eyes are bulging and your hair is a bit messy."

"I guess I just woke up at the wrong side of the bed," answered Eri.

"Why what happened?" asked Kuki.

Eri sighed. "Nothing."

"Is it me or I'm having the feeling that you are hiding something from me," said Mako.

"Look, I wish I can tell you right now but I just can't right now because even I am confused and I can't explain to what's happening to me," said Eri. "I'll just tell you if I figure out what's wrong with me."

"Are you in love with someone?" asked Kuki.

"No! I'm not in love!" Eri declared. "What made you ask that?"

"Well you look confused in a way that lovesick people act," answered Kuki. "It's like the facebook status…it's complicated."

Eri rolled her eyes. Then he saw Kirihara walking towards the garden. She felt tense, she really doesn't want to see him right now. She doesn't know what to do if they meet up.

"I have to go, I still have work," she said to her friends and stood up.

"So you really are not going to the ball," said Mako.

"No I'm not and that's final," said Eri. "You guys just have fun."

Eri walked away from Mako and Kuki. Kirihara heard her and eyed Eri's back as she walks away from the garden.

Eri felt awkward walking away. She can feel Kirihara's eyes on her back. She wanted to look back but decided not to and just shrugged the feeling. Right now, all she has to focus is how to find proof against her stepmother not the ball, not Kirihara or other things.

* * *

Eri had been working at the coffee shop for hours and it's already dark outside. She is planning to work till midnight since she has no class tomorrow because it will be rest day, and classes will resume in two days. Her stepmother will just pick her up after picking up Yuki from the ball. She is now assigned in the counter with her friend and co-worker Nana. It's already eight-thirty and the ball in the university ball will start at nine.

"Aren't you going to the ball in your university," asked Nana.

Eri just shook her head. "It's just a waste of time because those are not my kind of things."

"Oh too bad," said Nana. "Because I would really love to see you go there.

The door opened. It is Miyazawa who is walking towards Eri. "I thought tonight is your Ever After Ball. How come your working and not dressed."

"I'm not going," answered Eri.

"If what you're going to wear is the problem, I could help you out," said Miyazawa.

"No thank you. My decision is final, I'm not going. I can't just break my word."

The door opened again and Eri was shocked to see Mako and Kuki enter. They walked towards the Eri. Kuki was dressed in a black tuxedo while Mako is in blue satin knee length dress with her hair down and curled.

"The two of you are looking great, what are you doing here anyway?" asked Eri.

"We're picking you up," said Kuki. "The gang won't be complete without you."

"So true," agreed Kuki.

"I'm not dressed and I already said to Kirihara that I'm not going."

"Well you can go but for us and not for him," said Mako.

"I'm not going," insisted Eri. "And I won't change my mind."

"You really are stubborn are you?" said Kuki.

"Good that you figured out because I already made up my mind."

"Oh come on girl! Just do this for us," pleaded Mako.

No matter how Eri try to insist she's not going, the twins plead continuously. She just sighed and gave up. "I don't have anything to wear."

"No problem, like I said earlier, I will help you," said Miyazawa.

"Great," said the twins in unison. "We'll wait for you so we can go together."

"But you'll be late."

"We don't mind as long as we go together," said Mako.

"Well let's go to my place and hurry so you'll be in time," said Miyazawa.

Eri turned to Nana, giving her a questioning look.

"Go Eri, like I said, I really want you to go and have fun on that ball," said Nana smiling.

"It's settled then," said the twins.

"Thanks Nana."

Have fun Eri."

Eri and the gang went to Miyazawa's place and was really shocked at how big her place was. It's actually a mansion and she even has her own parlor, stylists and beautician.

"They will be in charge of what dress will look good on you and your make up," said Miyazawa. "So we will leave you with them. And as for you two, let's wait at the living room and have some tea or coffee or sandwiches. I asked the maid to prepare snacks."

The three left her with the stylist. She checked the time and it's already nine thirty.

* * *

Miyazawa and the twins waited for Eri for at least thirty minutes. Eri finally appeared in front of them and their jaws dropped upon seeing her. She wore a black taffeta knee length dress with a golden belt on her waist and a golden pair of shoes. Her make-up was nicely done and her hair was tied up in a simple pony tail. She looked really beautiful.

"So what do you think?" asked Eri.

"Wow! Is that you girl?" asked Mako. "You looked really different! No one would really notice that it was you. You look really different when you wear your glasses from when you wear none."

"You look really beautiful," praised Kuki.

"It's ten so we have to go there," said Eri. "We better get to the coffee shop before midnight coz my stepmother will pick me up."

"You three better hurry up," said Miyazawa.

"No problem," assured Mako.

The three stepped in to the twin's car. Eri was surprised to see it was Mako driving and not Kuki.

"How come you're the driver and not him?" asked Eri.

"Coz he's a wimp," answered Mako.

The three of them arrived at the ball for fifteen minutes thanks to Mako's fast driving. There were a lot of students dressed up. The girls were really pretty and the boy were really handsome. The students dance to the beat and she felt really uncomfortable.

Kirihara was not really in the mood. His friends told him to relax but just ignored them. He had been drinking and his buddies told him to take it easy. He has high alcohol tolerance so he doesn't really get drunk easily. While grabbing a shot from the waiter, he saw girl wearing a black dress. He smirked for he felt an attraction towards this girl so he walked towards her. Looks like this night doesn't seem so bad than what he had expected at all.

Eri saw him walking towards her. She panicked.

"It's Kirihara, walking towards here," said Eri, trying to catch her breath. "Do you think he noticed who I am?"

"I don't think so, just relax and we'll leave you for now so that he won't recognize you," said Mako and left.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you?" asked Kirihara.

Eri swallowed her breath and tried to make herself calm down and hope that he won't notice her voice. "I'm fine." She smiled at him.

"Good, you don't go to this school right?"

"Yeah."

"So why are you here?"

"One of the organizers is my friend and invited me."

"Really? So who's the organizer so that I can thank him or her for bringing you here and meeting you."

The question made Eri panic inside. She doesn't even know one of thoe organizers. "Uhmm…it is…"

"Never mind!" said Kirihara laughing. "Who cares about those organizers. What's important is me and you. Mind if I ask you to dance with me?"

"I don't know how to dance, sorry," said Eri.

"That's all right, you'll be fine with me," said Kirihara, smirking arrogantly then he grabbed Eri's wrist and pulled her to the dance floor with him.

Eri turned her head to face Mako and exchanged glances. She just sighed. She really had no choice but at least Kirihara didn't notice her. She danced with him and even though she doesn't know how, he's really guiding her. She just relaxed while holding his hand as they dance with the beat but she never forget to check on the time on the wallclock.

Kirihara guided her as they dance while holding her hand and the other hand was on her waist. The feeling while holding her hand was weird. It felt really comfortable and familiar. He felt as if he had held her hand before but just can't remember when and where. If only he can just hold her hand forever.

He looked into her eyes and noticed how dark her eyes. Her eyes reminds him of the blackest pearl and it was beautiful. As he look into her eyes, he felt dejavu.

Eri noticed something different with the way his eyes looked into hers. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that your eyes."

"Why? What's wrong with my eyes?" asked Eri and looked at him quizzically.

"They are so dark. Probably the darkest that I've seen and they are beautiful and somewhat, familiar."

Eri's eyes widened upon the mention of the word familiar. _"Oh no! He might recognize me."_

"What do you mean by familiar?"

"It's just that I think I've seen it somewhere but never mind," said Kirihara and laughed very hard.

Eri sighed and laughed. Her laughed synchronized with Kirihara's laugh. She checked the time and it's past eleven.

"Let's go outside where it's just the two of us," whispered Kirihara.

Eri felt a chill down her spine when he whispered and felt his breath. Before she could say no, he already pulled her to go with him and she wasn't able to say no.

While they were walking outside, she saw a woman who happens to be familiar. It was her stepmother and their eyes met for a few seconds then Eri broke from the eye contact and followed Kirihara.

Yuko tried to look at the girl for one last time. She thought that the girl looked familiar and must have seen her somewhere. She pause from walking and tried to remember where she on earth did she saw that beautiful girl. Since she can't remember, she just shrugged it off and continued walking. She really needs to see her daughter.

Eri and Kirihara stood under the night sky with their hands locked with each other. The night sky was beautiful. The full moon was so big that it was shining brightly and the stars were twinkling splendidly. But no matter how lovely the night was, awkwardness is in the air as the deafening silence dominates them. She decided to break the silence.

"So why did you bring me here?"

"Because I want to spend time with you… alone."

Eri just kept quiet. She doesn't really know what to say. Her heart is beating loudly like a drum.

"You're so beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl I've seen."

Eri blushed with his praise and looked the other way to hide the blush. Her heart skipped a beat.

Kirihara put his hand on her chin and made her head face it. Their eyes met. Eri can feel Kirihara's head moving closer towards her, especially his lips. Her mind wanted to break free and push him but her body betrayed her. In a few seconds, she felt his lips on hers and it felt like it made her knees go weak.

Kirihara felt a chill down his spine. Her lips were so soft and comfortable to him. She put his hand in her neck. It's weird because it felt like he already tasted her lips and it still made him want for more. The bell rang.

Eri's eyes widened upon hearing the bell. She grabbed Kirihara's wrist to check the time on his watch. "It's midnight! I have to go!" Then Eri ran away from Kirihara as fast as she could.

"Wait! What's your name?" he tried to run after her but she was out of sight.

He felt really disappointed for not getting her name. Now he's not sure if he'll see her again. Then he noticed something bright on the floor and picked it up. It was a golden locket.

"This probably belongs to her," he muttered then checked it one last time. "Wait a minute! This locket! It's…!"

* * *

Eri took off the high heeled shoes she's wearing to be able to run well. She's lucky to see the twin's car so she stepped in.

"Where have you been?" asked Mako.

"Long story but we need to get out of here, fast!" said Eri panicking.

"No problem," assured Mako.

It just took Eri at least ten minutes to get to the coffee shop thanks to Mako again. She waved them goodbye and went inside hurriedly.

"Did they, my stepmother, pass by here?" asked Eri panicking.

"No, so better hurry changing," said Nana. "I'll try my best to cover you up."

"Thanks," said Eri as she entered the dressing room.

She changed her dress into jeans and shirt and washed her face to remove all the make-up. She also had her hair down. Then she fold her clothes and put it in her backpack together with the shoes and the belt. She removed the contacts and wore her glasses. Nana joined her in the dressing room.

"They're here,"

"Thanks Nana, I really have to go," said Eri then Nana nodded and smiled.

She went outside the dressing room to meet up with her stepmother and stepsister. They got into the limo. They were just silent because Yuki seems to be not in the mood to talk.

"The ball was splendid, too bad you missed it," said Yuko looking at Eri straight in the eye with an eyebrow raised. Her gaze shifted from Eri to her backpack then to Eri again.

"It's okay, attending parties are not in my interest anyway," said Eri.

"If you say so," said Yuko still raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure you won't have any regrets."

"Right," answered Eri.

They already arrived at their mansion.

"Eri, you cook me something to eat," ordered Yuko. "I'm really hungry."

"Okay, I'll just put my bag in my room," sair Eri.

"I'm at my room," said Yuko. "Call me when it's done.

Eri nodded then went to her room. She put her bag on her table and went to the kitchen to prepare food for her stepmother.

* * *

Eri prepared the food and was done in thirty minutes. She went to her stepmother's room and knocked the door. She opened the door as soon she heard her say come in.

"Your food is rea-," said Eri but paused when she saw something on Yuko's hand.

Yuko was holding the dress she wore on the ball. It's obvious that she was caught. Though the situation was dreadful, she tried to keep her cool and faced her without fear.

"Perhaps, you could explain what's this?" asked Yuko showing her the red dress.

"You can already see that it's a red dress," said Eri sharply.

Yuko burst out in laughter. "So you think you could get away with it? Sneaking out and attending the ball. Sorry for you coz I caught you and I'm one step ahead. Deal with it."

Eri laughed sarcastically. "So what if I attended the ball without your knowledge. I have the right to do whatever I want. You don't own my life."

"I don't own your life?" Yuko laughed harder. "But you must remember, you should be grateful because I took you in my ward instead of sending you away. Fed you and even paid your school fees. In other words, you're indebted to me and that's reality.

"Oh come on, do you actually think I'm indebted to you?" said Eri bravely. "I don't owe you anything. Remember, this is not your money and property but my parents'. You don't own anything here coz it's still mine with or without proof and that's reality."

Yuko's eyes widened with Eri's words. She was speechless.

"But when a proof comes out you should be scared because you won't go anywhere but jail. So have fun while you still can."

Yuko's face was filled with rage. "That's it! you will clean that dusty old library yourself until all the corners, books and everything are one hundred percent free of dust!"

Eri just looked at her raising her eyebrow at her enraged stepmother. "Okay, I will. Goodnight." She just answered calmly then walked out of her stepmother's room.

When out of the room, she smiled victoriously. So what if she had to clean the library, she's used to those kind of work any way coz the witch trained her but the look in Yuko's face when she was confronted was priceless.

Eri went to her room and noticed that something was missing. She checked her neck but only to find out that the locket wasn't there. Then she went to check her bag and it's not there. Worry is starting to creep up into her face.

_"Oh no! What if the evil witch has it?"_

* * *

Very long chapter. Hope you like it. What do you think of Eri and Kirihara's first kiss?

I need reviews so please never forget to give mo one! Thanks for stopping by.


End file.
